


Lay all your love on me

by Lord_Chibi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chibi/pseuds/Lord_Chibi
Summary: With 1ps and 2ps living in the same world, they must co-exist, but can barely be civil. After a failed attempt to host a meeting with both sets of nations, Sweden finds himself at a local Club.An oddly familiar face greets him, the chaotic 2p of a quiet Japanese nation.The 2p helps him to see the world less seriously, and in return Sweden helps him to see true compassion.But the world is against them- a 1p and a 2p can never be in love.. can they?
Relationships: Sweden/2pJapan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter y'all!
> 
> This particular one goes out to my pal Gabe ☆

Looking back, this had been a terrible idea.

The hardwood bar top was cool beneath his fingertips as he traced invisible circles on the smooth surface. The shiny surface reflected the flashing blues, pinks and greens of the club's lights behind him while he gazed stoically into the barely touched glass of whiskey.

Berwald sighed deeply, resting his chin in the palm of one hand, eyes slowly dragging over the few people who had chosen to linger and drink; a majority being couples, or humans who sought solace in drink- much like himself. The nation's gaze returned to his drink, ice blue narrowing as they searched his dim reflection for any source of comfort. He found none.

"Of all people, I hadn't expected to see you here."

The calm voice laced with amusement ripped his focus away, and as he sharply looked up, ice blue met ruby red.

A somewhat familiar face bore a small smirk, one that didn't quite fit it. The smirk widened into a grin as he asked, "Is this seat taken?", not seeming to care as he sat beside Berwald near instantly. The Swede grunted, gaze turning back to his drink, lips pursed tightly before he replied with what should have been an uncaring tone, "What do you want, Kuro?"

Kuro studied the other nation's face carefully, grin sinking into a small, almost thoughtful smile. He was quiet for a moment, merely signing to the bartender to bring him his usual, sliding the due yen across the counter. "I see you are colder than usual," he hummed, nodding as the bartender brought him an A&W rootbeer. "Is it because of the meeting today?"

Ah yes, the meeting.

Being the nations that they were, they had been called to yet another world meeting, this time hosted by Japan- Kiku Honda. It was the first attempt to have a fully functioning meeting with their other halves, the 2ps; who had recently appeared. However, it hadn't gone well in the least, animosity between the two halves soon erupting into all out brawls.  
Berwald could still hear the yelling ringing in his ears as different nations from both sides attempted to quell the fighting.

"You know as well as I that nothing could have been done, Goldylocks," Kuro hummed, the Japanese man grinning at him once more before taking a swig from the rootbeer.

"We are too different."

Ber sighed, considering the statement, and straightened up before glancing at the man. "I am aware, all too greatly, of why we are."

Kuro cocked one eyebrow, an amused smile crawling across his lips as he listened. The Swede was exceedingly serious, as if they were having a formal business meeting rather than a bar conversation. "And why is that?" He mused, eyes twinkling with fascination as they dragged over the other's features, watching with barely suppressed glee as surprise flickered across the man's face.

"Well," Berwald began, gaze returning to his drink, "you choose to play, causing chaos and mayhem where you see fit, rather than work and solve the problems your 'fun' may create. You take nothing seriously enough-"

"-and you take everything too seriously." Kuro finished.

"I'm right you know," he cut in, noting that the Swede had opened his mouth to reply, some sort of satisfaction running through him at seeing the other annoyed. "You spend too much time worrying about everything, and yet none of it is important. None of it is things you can change, because unlike us your bosses listen only to themselves. What you need-" Kuro took the half full glass of whisky, downing it and licking his lips before continuing, "-what you need is to loosen up."

Getting to his feet, the Japanese man turned to Berwald. Extending one hand, he grinned in a mischievous way, eyes glittering like two shiny beetles as a familiar tune began to fill the air.

"Let me show you how."

/I wasn't jealous before we met/  
/Now every woman I see is a potential threat/

Berwald hesitated, gaze scanning the offered hand, then that expressive face- ruby eyes, filled with evident mischief. And yet- something genuine. 

/And I'm possessive, it isn't nice/  
/You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice/

"I won't bite, I promise," Kuro urged, glee filling his voice as the taller grasped his hand, and his grip tightened. With a persuasive tug, he practically dragged the Swede towards the dance floor.

/But now it isn't true/  
/Now everything is new/

The flashing lights danced over the two of them as Berwald allowed himself to be pulled into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Coaxing glances and a contagiously enthusiastic grin earned a sigh, and he slowly began to dance.

/And all I've learned has overturned/  
/I beg of you/

The light, the sound- in any other situation the amount of peoplewould havd detered him, and Kuro could tell that his companion was skittish, so he maintained the other's focus on himself. And slowly- surely- the stoic nation began to smile.

For a moment, there was no 1p or 2p, no Japan and Sweden.  
Only Berwald and Kuro.

/Don't go wasting your emotion/  
/Lay all your love on me/


End file.
